boffandomcom-20200223-history
Hut
Hut is a location within Breath of Fire IV, situated in the southern parts of the Zhinga Mts. This inhospitable place is far off any civilization and hard to access. The traveller needs to venture up a steep mountain path to finally reach a solitary log cabin. Despite his rugged appearance, the owner Bunyan is hospitable towards visitors and helps them in times of their need. Story The location is visited twice within the framework of the main story. Firstly, Fou-Lu's mandatory story segment. Secondly, during Ryu's optional revisit. Fou-Lu's Sequence After Kham's assault at the tomb, Fou-Lu falls down into the ravine. Days later, he is found by Bunyan, a former soldier who now lives as lumberjack deep in the woods. He nurses Fou-Lu back to health. Fou-Lu thanks him for his benevolence and hospitality and tries to leave, but collapses again on his way down the mountain. After a second recovery period, he philosophizes with Bunyan who remembers his name. He comments that he served as soldier and fought his battles, but that it seems pointless now that he is older. He is also afraid that there will be another war. He comments that the first emperor started the war and people kept fighting, but by now, they have forgotten the reason why. Fou-Lu merely states that the mortals would not understand the reasons. Fou_Lu second ambush.jpg|General Yohm's second attempt to kill Fou-Lu Bunyan_Khafu_storming down.jpg|Khafu, one of his minions, appears. Fou-Lu_Bunyan_EscapeAstral2.jpg|After a quick fight, Fou-Lu transforms into Astral and escapes. Fou-Lu_Bunyan_EscapeAstral4.jpg|Khafu pursues him and fires his laser beam, shooting him down over a forest. He pulls towads the sky with his last strength Fou-Lu_Bunyan_EscapeAstral5.jpg|Astral hit by Khafu's laser. Fou-Lu_Bunyan_EscapeAstral6.jpg|Khafu's relentless attacks fell him eventually and he crashes into the forest... Fou_Lu injured.jpg|...where he is found by Bunyan and nursed back to health. On his way to the capital, the still not fully recovered Fou-Lu is ambushed a second time by General Yohm and his troops. Aware that his full strength has not returned, Yohm summons Khafu, another one of his minions. Fou-Lu finds this amusing and easily crushes the foe after a short battle. Yohm proceeds to summon several of these creatures, which leads to Fou-Lu transforming into Astral and fleeing the scene. Khafu keeps pursuing him though and shoots several laser beams, one of which hits him critically. He tries to escape towards the sun, however Khafu mauls him with its claws mid-air. Once again, Fou-Lu crashes down into the woods near Sonne village, where his tale continues. Ryu's Revisit Once Ryu, Nina and the others have traversed the Tomb and left via Mukto, they are free to visit the southern parts of the Western Continent. If they take a detour at the "?" south of Kwanso towards the west, they will reach this location. Bunyan claims to be a simple hermit but once Ryu has visited all the other masters, Bunyan will become available as master. Treasure Enemies Notable Residents *Bunyan Trivia *Bunyan can serve as Master, however the player must have unlocked all the other masters to get access to Bunyan Gallery Fou Lu and Bunyan.jpg|Fou-Lu and Bunyan's conversation.